Nanowires are expected to become important functional components as integrated circuits (ICs) continue to shrink in size. In addition to enabling smaller circuit dimensions, nanowires are known to exhibit low capacitance and therefore should also help to reduce power consumption and enhance signal speeds in future ICs. Existing methods for producing nanowires include using metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) of iridium oxide on a growth promoting film, and metal deposition at an angle onto a textured surface. However, known methods of producing nanowires usually rely on high temperature processes inconsistent with IC integration.